1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to a wheel hub assembly and method for installing a wheel hub onto an axle and more particularly pertains to installing a heavy-duty wheel hub having bearing assemblies onto an axle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mounting a hub onto an axle requires a certain degree of finesse. Many heavy-duty hubs have inboard and outboard tapered roller bearings that must be properly positioned and tightened to insure that the hub is securely attached to the axle, but freely able to spin.
Because of the size and weight of most heavy-duty hubs, it is necessary for the installer to use both hands. During installation the hub can become misaligned with the axle causing damage to a bearing seal. Also, as the axle enters the hub, past the inboard bearing, it becomes difficult for the installer to align the outboard bearing, further making it common to jam the inboard bearing on the axle. Finally, mounting the outboard bearing onto the axle is difficult without a means to align it with the axle. Such difficulties increase the time to install the hub, which adds expense to vehicle manufacturers.